youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Players, Chapter Three: Landing on Boardwalk
"Players, Chapter Three: Landing on Boardwalk" is the 23rd issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series and the third chapter of a six part story. It was released on November 21, 2012. Solicitation * The Invasion continues! * Earth's greatest heroes are kidnapped by Kylstar! * Brainiac has Metropolis under glass and Lex Luthor's secret weapon is on the loose! Tagline: Divided They Fall? Synopsis Bette brings Artemis to Dick's birthday party at Wayne Manor. Though neither is close to Dick, Bette is curious to see the party thrown for the richest kid in town. They are greeted at the door by Alfred. Dick appears moments later, happy the pair have come. At the Erdel Initiative, Nightwing tells Blue Beetle he is glad he decided to join them. Jaime admits to some uncertainty–he hadn't even told his parents about his heroics. Nightwing tells him that, since he is a minor, the Justice League got his parents' approval before approaching him. Adam Strange informs them that Blue Beetle had been scanned and given a designation. The Super-Cycle converts to her Sphere form, and she, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle Zeta out. Superboy, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom and Captain Marvel come to a window and discover, to their dismay, that they are being held captive on the Moon. Wonder Woman points out that getting home may be more difficult than their escape. Aboard the Bio-Ship, Lagoon Boy asks how long until they reach the Moon. Miss Martian says too long, and lets her particular concern for Superboy slip through. La'gaan says he thinks Superboy is lucky, but M'gann tells him Superboy didn't think so. As they near Metropolis, Blue Beetle asks why they Zeta-ed to Gotham. Seeing the force field dome over the city answers his question. They land near Zatanna, who is attempting to breach the field with a spell, while Black Lightning blasts the field with electricity from inside, to no avail. She tells Nightwing the only possible communication with those inside is visual–not even Martian Manhunter's telepathy could reach through it. J'onn then appears from the ground, and reports that his attempts to density shift through have failed as well. Flash arrives to report he was unable to vibrate through. Atom then increases to a visible size. He tells them the field is unbreachable even at his minimum size. Plastic Man then emerges from underground in the form of a drill, and reports that the dome is in fact a sphere that reaches underground. Despite the bad news, Blue Beetle tells Wonder Girl that he is thrilled by the amazing events unfolding around him. Atom radios Red Tornado to ask about the whereabouts of the rest of the League. Tornado tells him that the three Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and the Cooperative Delegation are all off-world, Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary are all busy but can be called on if needed, Doctor Fate's whereabouts are unknown, and Black Lightning is trapped inside the field. Nightwing notes that Lightning is in good company. At Bibbo's Diner, Bibbo welcomes Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Noor Harjavti and her bodyguard. Gar is unsure why they have chosen the diner as their safehouse, but Karen explains that Bibbo is a friend of Superman, and thus trustworthy, and that it is unlikely Queen Bee's assassins would think to look for them there. At LexCorp, Otis informs Lex Luthor that the force field has cut through the pod containing Match, and all attempts to contain the disfigured clone had failed. Superboy says he is having difficulty getting his bearings in the crystalline corridors. Superman's X-ray vision is also of no use. Captain Marvel realizes that Captain Atom should be able to detect high-energy signatures that would allow them to find, and then commandeer, the teleporters that brought them to the Moon. The next moment, the group is teleported inside a cell. They are addressed by Orb-One, providing translation for First Leader Kylstar. Calling them "weapons", he tells them they belong in Weapons Room Four, but since their customized containers are non-functional they will stay where they are. The captives' protests are disregarded. Kylstar's ship then rises from the surface of the Moon and heads into space. Aboard the Bio-Ship, M'gann informs the Watchtower that they see the departing ship and are reading their missing friends' signals aboard. Red Tornado orders them to pursue the ship, but M'gann warns that the alien ship has a head start and that the Bio-Ship can't follow if it goes to light-speed. Tornado says they have no other choice—neither the departing ship nor the one above Metropolis will answer hails. The Collector of Worlds works aboard his ship as it hovers over Metropolis. The ship emits a wide yellow-green energy beam from its ventral surface, hitting the force field around Metropolis to no apparent effect. The beam makes Atom realize the field is generated from inside the bubble. Tornado confirms the Watchtower detected a probe hitting Metropolis prior to the field forming. Flash is uncertain how to tell their allies inside the field about it, but Nightwing comes up with a simple solution—he projects a holographic text message from his wrist computer. Black Lightning and Jim Harper go to investigate. Batgirl informs those outside the field with a holo-message of her own, before displaying an exploding birthday cake for Nightwing's benefit. Dick brings Bette and Artemis into the party room, where Barbara says hello. Dick tells her he hadn't noticed her arrival. Martian Manhunter decides to confront their attacker. He levitates Flash and himself up to the alien ship, where J'onn requests a parley verbally, telepathically and on all frequencies. Alongside them is the Super-Cycle carrying Nightwing, Zatanna, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle, all concealed within a magical glamour bubble created by Zatanna to render them invisible and inaudible. Title The issue continues the theme of ''Monopoly''-themed titles. In the standard American edition, Boardwalk is the most expensive property. It is possible to draw a chance card that tells a player to advance to Boardwalk. Landing on it first gives the opportunity to acquire it; everyone who comes after faces a high price—a hotel on Boardwalk escalates the rent to $2,000, a price that can immediately bankrupt some players. The title may refer to Artemis's and Bette's arrival at Wayne Manor—the residence of the richest man in Gotham City, in Team Year Zero. It may also refer to Superboy and the captive Leaguers being brought before Kylstar, and the various Team and League members approaching the Collector of Worlds's ship. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="3" | Alfred Pennyworth |- | colspan="3" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="3" | Atom |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl/Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Bette Kane |- | colspan="3" | Bibbo Bibbowski |- | colspan="3" | Black Lightning |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Jim Harper |- | colspan="3" | Kylstar |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Orb-One |- | colspan="3" | Otis |- | colspan="2" | Plastic Man | |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Scarab |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Ali |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Collector of Worlds |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Match |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- Continuity * The events of this issue continue from the previous issue. * Superboy's indignant response to Kylstar calling him and the other captured heroes "weapons" refers to Project Cadmus's original purpose of using him as a weapon. Trivia * Superboy's description of their situation ("Bizarre"), overlapping with Match's appearance, is a reference to Bizarro. * Icon and Rocket were originally to be featured in this issue–Icon being one of Kylstar's captives, and Rocket appearing with Zatanna. Cultural references * The tagline is a reference to the phrase "United we stand, divided we fall". * Blue Beetle refers to Zeta-Beam transportation as "Star Trek", referring to the show's signature use of teleportation. * Superman uses the line "We're not in Kansas yet", a reverse variation of Dorothy's "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." from L. Frank Baum's ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' Questions Answered questions * Where is Kylstar taking the "weapons"? (Answer) * What does the energy beam emitted by the Collector of Worlds's ship do? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Where was Doctor Fate? Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 22 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman